


Don't Think I Can Keep This Monster In (It's In My Skin)

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [29]
Category: Hanson (Band), Phantom Planet
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Spouse, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anthem Era, Brother/Brother Incest, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Cheating, Community: comment_fic, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay Sex, Incest, Light Angst, Lube, M/M, Male Slash, Porn With Plot, Prompt Fill, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zac and Taylor steal some alone time together...in the backseat of a car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Think I Can Keep This Monster In (It's In My Skin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leni/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: any. any/any. Gunning Down Romance

Zac smirked softly as he straddled Taylor's lap as they both sat in the backseat of the car which was pulled off to the side of the road.

"What lie did you tell Natalie tonight?" he asked softly before leaning in to kiss Taylor on the lips a bit aggressively but fuck it had been so long since he had, had him. So long since they had shared each others bodies that he couldn't help being aggressive.

He wanted Taylor and from the hard on pressed against his ass he knew Taylor wanted him as well.

"Told her we just had to work over tonight," Taylor muttered as he pulled away from the kiss to take Zac's shirt off him and throw it to the floor, an action that made Zac shiver because it was a bit cold in the car even if they were steaming the windows up.

"Working over huh?" Zac teased as he reached out and began to unbutton Taylor's shirt in a hurry. "This sure seems like work."

Taylor laughed at Zac's words as he pulled Zac in for a brief kiss before responding to his words, "Oh it is work but the good kind, not boring or tedious."

"Better not be boring," Zac shook his head after he had unbuttoned Taylor's shirt and he slid it off him before kissing him again and this time as they kissed, Taylor was somehow able to free Zac from the pants he had on and Zac shivered again but not because he was cold.

He shivered because Taylor's hand had wrapped around his half hard cock, pumping him slowly to get him to full attention which didn't take long...never did when it was Taylor touching him because Zac's body craved Taylor like a drug or something.

Breaking the kiss Zac just locked eyes with Taylor as he let his hands move down and he soon undid Taylor's jeans, pushing them down once they were undone and he smirked when he saw that Taylor had also came without underwear today.

"No underwear huh?" Zac asked as he reached between them and he let his hand go around Taylor's hard cock which he began to pump with the same rhythm that Taylor was pumping him. 

"Knew I was going to have you tonight," Taylor replied so effortlessly and Zac blushed but of course he probably shouldn't have.

Tonight was there monthly night that they always stole away together to just be with each other like this. Just one night every month, which of course they both looked forward too and one that was getting harder to see end at least for Zac because he hated waiting every month just to have Taylor again.

Hated knowing that in the time between their meet ups that Natalie was taking care of the needs that Zac couldn't.

Not saying anything, Zac just kissed Taylor again and he continued to pump his brother's cock. Liking the way that Taylor moaned in his mouth and the way that Taylor's grip had gotten a bit harder on his own cock as he continued to pump him, work him over though that wasn't how Zac wanted to come tonight.

No, he wanted to come with Taylor inside of his ass as Zac moaned his name out over and over again, so eventually Zac parted from the kiss briefly. Just long enough to move and find the bottle of lube that was in the pocket of his discarded jeans and after he had found it, he held it out for Taylor to take.

"Need you inside me so bad," Zac spoke after Taylor had taken the lube from him and coated his fingers with it. "Need you to get me ready for it too," he whimpered as he moved up some as Taylor's hand now moved between them, his fingers finding their way to his hole and the moment one of them slipped inside Zac let out a moan as his head fell back.

Letting his eyes fall shut Zac just continued to moan as he let himself enjoy the feeling of Taylor's fingers working on him, getting him ready for what he truly wanted inside of him.

Biting his lip when he felt a third finger being added to the mix, Zac moved his head up and opened his eyes as he once again looked at Taylor, his hips beginning to move as he fucked himself on his brothers fingers. Fingers that knew his body better than anyone else's did.

Fingers that were skilled at more than just playing a keyboard.

"Fuck Zac," Taylor hissed out as he kept his eyes on Zac. "You just...you look obscenely hot fucking yourself on my fingers."

Giggling at that Zac felt himself blush again, "I may have a bit of ego saying this, but I think I look obscenely hot fucking anything," he responded as he slowed his movements slightly. "Which I'd really like that big cock of yours now. Think I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be."

Taylor just shook his head at that but he obeyed Zac by slipping his fingers out and the moment they were gone Zac felt Taylor positioning himself at his entrance and once Zac felt that he was good, he made the first move, sliding down on his brother as they both moaned out before moving in to kiss again.

Kissing Taylor this time, Zac began to move on him, building a pace of slow and steady because he didn't want this to end. Wanted this to last for as long as it could.

But of course nothing good ever lasted with Taylor and eventually he was coming onto Taylor's chest at the same time that Taylor filled him up with his own release.

Pulling away from the kiss after that, Zac just buried his head in Taylor's shoulder as he caught his breath, "Almost wish we didn't have to leave," he spoke as he left a light kiss on Taylor's shoulder.

"But we have too Zac," Taylor reminded him and Zac really hated Taylor for things like that, for being the one to think with his brain sometimes. "I have to get back to Natalie and our kids and you have Alex."

At the mention of Alex, Zac sighed softly because it was true, he did have Alex even if it wasn't Alex that he loved and even if he was only with him because he couldn't have Taylor. At least with Alex he could settle and try to be happy.

"Alex isn't you though," Zac said as he lifted his head to look at Taylor. "Alex fucking Greenwald will never be you."


End file.
